This invention generally relates to medical devices, and particularly to intracorporeal devices for therapeutic or diagnostic uses such as balloon catheters, stent covers, and vascular grafts.
In percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) procedures, a guiding catheter is advanced until the distal tip of the guiding catheter is seated in the ostium of a desired coronary artery. A guidewire, positioned within an inner lumen of a dilatation catheter, is first advanced out of the distal end of the guiding catheter into the patient's coronary artery until the distal end of the guidewire crosses a lesion to be dilated. Then the dilatation catheter having an inflatable balloon on the distal portion thereof is advanced into the patient's coronary anatomy, over the previously introduced guidewire, until the balloon of the dilatation catheter is properly positioned across the lesion. Once properly positioned, the dilatation balloon is inflated with fluid one or more times to a predetermined size at relatively high pressures (e.g., greater than 8 atmospheres) so that the stenosis is compressed against the arterial wall to open up the passageway. Generally, the inflated diameter of the balloon is approximately the same diameter as the native diameter of the body lumen being dilated so as to complete the dilatation but not overexpand the artery wall. Substantial, uncontrolled expansion of the balloon against the vessel wall can cause trauma to the vessel wall. After the balloon is finally deflated, blood flow resumes through the dilated artery and the dilatation catheter can be removed therefrom.
In such angioplasty procedures, there may be restenosis of the artery, i.e., reformation of the arterial blockage, which necessitates either another angioplasty procedure or some other method of repairing or strengthening the dilated area. To reduce the restenosis rate and strengthen the dilated area, physicians frequently implant a stent inside the artery at the site of the lesion. Stents may also be used to repair vessels having an intimal flap or dissection or to generally strengthen a weakened section of a vessel. Stents are usually delivered to a desired location within a coronary artery in a contracted condition on a balloon of a catheter which is similar in many respects to an angioplasty balloon catheter, and expanded to a larger diameter by expansion of the balloon. The balloon is deflated to remove the catheter and the stent left in place within the artery at the site of the dilated lesion. Stent covers commonly provided on an inner or an outer surface of the stent have been used in, for example, the treatment of pseudo-aneurysms and perforated arteries and to prevent prolapse of plaque, and generally comprise a cylindrical tube of synthetic or natural material. Similarly, vascular grafts comprising cylindrical tubes commonly made from tissue or synthetic materials such as polyester, expanded polytetrafluoroethylene, and DACRON, are configured to be implanted in vessels to strengthen or repair the vessel, or used in an anastomosis procedure to connect vessel segments together.
In the design of catheter balloons, characteristics such as strength, compliance, and profile of the balloon are carefully tailored depending on the desired use of the balloon catheter, and the balloon material and manufacturing procedure are chosen to provide the desired balloon characteristics. A variety of polymeric materials are conventionally used in catheter balloons. Use of polymeric materials such as PET that do not stretch appreciably consequently necessitates that the balloon is formed by blow molding, and the deflated balloon material is folded around the catheter shaft in the form of wings, prior to inflation in the patient's body lumen. However, it can be desirable to employ balloons, referred to as formed-in-place balloons, that are not folded prior to inflation, but which instead readily expand to the working diameter within the patient's body lumen from a generally cylindrical or tubular shape that conforms to the catheter shaft (i.e., with essentially no folded wings).
Catheter balloons formed of expanded polytetrafluoroethylene (ePTFE) expanded in place within the patient's body lumen without blow molding the ePTFE tubing have been disclosed. Prior disclosed methods of forming the ePTFE balloon involve wrapping a sheet of ePTFE on a mandrel and then heating the wrapped sheet to fuse the layers of wrapped material together. However, one difficulty has been further processing the resulting ePTFE tube after the layers of wrapped material are fused together.